The Encounter
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS Sara goes to Grissom's house with work, and things happen...


Title: The Encounter  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.  
  
She had come to his house on the pretense of dropping off a file for him. She told him there was something he needed to review for her. Small talk was made, coffee was offered and accepted, and somehow the conversation turned to his collection of butterflies.  
  
He was now standing directly behind her pointing over her shoulder to the one that was his favorite. He was regaling her with the story of how he had acquired it. While the story and the butterfly were things he normally enjoyed, he found himself paying more attention to the shape of her long neck that was only a couple inches from his mouth.  
  
He could smell her shampoo and briefly thought about asking her what kind she used. He could hear her breathing and see the muscles in her neck flex when she swallowed. He hadn't realized that he stopped talking mid- sentence until she cleared her throat and reached a tentative hand up to touch his that was just over her shoulder pointing to the yellow and purple creature.  
  
The situation had turned into a dangerous one rather quickly. She held his hand captive and was making slow circles with her thumb on his palm. He could see the slight tremble in her hands and could hear the raggedness in her breathing.  
  
He brought his right hand up and rested it on her hip and he heard her inhale sharply at his touch. Her neck was still silently calling to him and he couldn't resist it any longer. He leaned into her back and claimed a spot under her right ear.  
  
As his lips touched her skin for the first time; he realized he had never tasted anything so sweet. Sara dropped his hand that she was massaging and fell forward; catching herself with her hands against the wall.  
  
Grissom managed to follow her movement without breaking contact with her neck. His now free left hand reached around to her stomach. With her leaning forward her shirt had ridden up so he had unfettered access to the bare skin there. Her skin was hot and smooth, just as he'd always imagined it to be.  
  
Sara groaned as he started rubbing slow circles with his fingertips. His hand drifted back and forth from the bottom of her bra to just into the waist of her pants. Every time he dipped below that line she would inhale sharply and her stomach muscles would jump.  
  
Grissom leaned closer so that his body was pressing into Sara's, and she could feel his hardened maleness pressing into her. His lips and teeth were working on her neck, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body all the way down to her toes.  
  
Grissom leaned back slightly, bringing Sara with him to stand without the wall's help. She started to move to face him, but he stopped her gently.  
  
"Please, don't move. My God Sara you feel incredible."  
  
She tried to respond but no words would pass through her lips. So caught up in the pleasure this man was giving her, she could form no words.  
  
Grissom grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to bring it up over her head. He needed unrestricted access to her body. He had to see and touch all of her with no barriers.  
  
Sara lifted her arms to free the shirt he was removing from her body. Grissom moved his hands to her bra and removed it as well. He brought his hands to her hips and slowly slid them up her sides.  
  
With no shirt or bra stopping him this time, his hands went as far as they could before he brought them around to the front of her shoulders. He made a quick detour with them up her neck, and then brought them sliding down her skin to her breasts.  
  
They both moaned as his hands found the mounds of flesh and began kneading them. He rolled her nipples between his thumbs and middle fingers and they instantly hardened at his touch.  
  
He removed his hands from her breasts and gently pushed her forward until she was leaning against the wall again holding herself up with her hands. Sara was nervous for a second when his hands didn't immediately return to her body. She remained patient and was rewarded when he leaned back into her and she could feel his bare chest against her back.  
  
His hands went to her chest again and he caressed her breasts lovingly before drifting down over stomach. He paused long enough to tease a twirling finger in and around her belly button before continuing down to the button on her pants.  
  
With the button unfastened and the zipper down he began to slide her pants down her long legs. He bent with them to lift each leg as he rid her of the garment. He knelt while he was down there and placed small kisses every so often up the inside of her right leg and back down her left one. He then hooked his finger over the elastic of her underwear and rid her of those as well.  
  
He stood back up slowly, removing his own pants and boxer shorts as he took in the magnificent sight of a naked Sara Sidle leaning against the wall in his living room.  
  
He placed his hands softly on her shoulders and leaned in to cover her neck with wet kisses. He brought his right foot in between Sara's feet and gently pushed her right leg farther away from her left one. He heard her gasp as she realized he was spreading her legs for better access.  
  
"Sara, are you ok with this. We don't have to Honey."  
  
"God Grissom, don't stop now."  
  
His heart and his stomach both flipped when she begged him to continue. He knew he was enjoying himself, but he nearly collapsed at the thought of pleasing her that much.  
  
He ran his hands down her sides to her hips where he continued around her front to her inner thighs. He grabbed them and gave them a gentle squeeze as his thumbs began to massage at the edge of her pubic hair.  
  
His left hand lingered on her inner thigh while brought his right hand to her core. The wetness he encountered was incredible. His fingers were flirting with her clitoris, skirting around it teasingly as he enjoyed the moans that were escaping from her. The head of his erection was poking at her ass cheek and he knew neither of them could wait any longer.  
  
He removed his left hand from her thigh and grabbed his rigid member. He removed his right hand from her wetness and rested it on her back. With the slightest pressure he bent her over just a little bit while he entered her from behind.  
  
Sara's head snapped back and her hands clenched into fists against the wall as a she released a moan that could have been a cross between his name and God's.  
  
Taking that as a sign Grissom began thrusting slowly into her and Sara was moving backwards meeting every thrust. His legs would kill him tomorrow, but at that moment all he could think of was the intense pleasure of being inside Sara. He could only hope that she was feeling half as good as he was.  
  
They began to quicken the pace as this started to turn into something much more primal. What had started as a loving exploration of her body had become a need to release the years of frustration from wanting each other. Grissom was now slamming into Sara who was moaning for him to give it to her harder.  
  
Finally with a scream that was worthy of the movies, Sara's body began to shudder violently. Grissom could feel her walls starting to spasm around his cock as he let himself go with one last cervix bruising thrust.  
  
Grissom's withering manhood slipped from Sara as they both collapsed to the floor. She was in his arms facing him and they leaned into each other and kissed for the first time.  
  
While experiencing their first kiss after making love would be backwards for most people, it seemed right for them. The intimacy that had eluded them while facing each other for years; came almost naturally when the overly private twosome had some cover. But they had broken through that barrier now and they both knew it.  
  
"Sara, please stay."  
  
"I'll stay Griss, if I can sleep with you. I'm so tired."  
  
"No, I meant stay forever. Sara, I love you."  
  
"Of course I'll stay. I've loved you for years."  
  
End  
  
Battus philenor 


End file.
